MARIO
- 2 = }} |nicknames = M A R I O, Him |born = December 28, 2010 |eyes = Grey |ERBnumber = Sonic.EXE vs MARIO Sonic.EXE vs MARIO 2 |vs = Sonic.EXE |releasedate = December 10, 2013 Jaunary 1, 2015 (Second Round) |caption = SuperThingsOnCups as M A R I O |image2 = }} MARIO Battled Sonic.exe in Sonic.EXE vs MARIO and Sonic.EXE vs MARIO 2 He Was Played By Matthew Thomas in both battles Information About the Rapper MARIO is a Super Mario World ROM hack pasta by SMW Central user Adam. The patch itself is made by SMW Central user M A R I O, whose avatar is a SMW Mario without a face. He (she?) posted mysterious and eerie things every now and then, just before he (she?) would turn inactive. As of recent, the SMW Central account has been disabled. The Hack comes with a .txt file, that in reality is a .JFIF file, if you covert it, you gonna have a suprise! Lyrics First Round : Verse 1: It’sa me Mario, that’s the name of the game, Tom got scared of you? HA! what a fucking shame! I’ll make your eyes not able to be found, and play hide and seek, to not play the second round This is my point of advice, you are gonna fucking lose, Tails, Knuckles, and Eggman is more scarier than you. There’s no way out of here, so you can’t fly away, Go ahead and find me, I’ll just make this face. Verse 2: Letsa go! I’m gonna stomp you hard like a goomba, your game is boring while mine is truly super! Just face the fact that I’m better than you, atleast my fucking story was actually true! Welcome to the yellow switch trail! you’ll never get out fast, I can make 1,000 disses when I play in the grass! It might be Mario’s Suicide, but you’re still gonna die, you think you’ll win? but is there anything I can do to change your mind? Second Round: Verse 1: I’m stepping into this 16 bit hell, you know your life will not end well It’sa me Mario fool, with these rhymes, you’ll be impaled You’re the fastest thing alive? But you still can’t run from me It’s too late to change your mind, you’ll be left with Yoshi You better commit suicide, that’s the selfish way out Your eyes won’t be able to be found Look into my heart, I’M FILLED WITH MALICE You want real fear? Just step to the Yellow Switch Palace! Challenge me again? You’ve triggered your own end! You’ll never try to find me when I make this face again! Verse 2: NO I WOULDN’T! Wipe the blood from your eyes or I’ll nail ya! Unlike you, my story is true, you were made by a failure Watch out, this type of file may harm your hard drive Point Of Advice: You’ll never make it out alive! Verse 3: I AM GOD NOW, YOU JUST MILKED THOUSANDS OF SEQUELS What’s in this question block? It’ll be your doom, you fool It’s the end now for you, you’ve lost to the one and only MARIO! Time to bring in my brother bitch, LET’S-A GO I HATE YOU: I hate your rhymes so much, I’m the one with the flow Once you go into the Sunken Ghost Ship, you’ll scream “OH GOD NO!” Why won’t you die? I swear to god, I’ll jump on your corpse for an eternity Your pasta was so bad, that it got moved to the Trollpasta wiki! Verse 4: You actually think it’s okay to send some furry abortion out to fight me? You’ve stooped too low this time, Sonic.EXE Unlike you, I don’t need a team to ensure defeat A second game over, a second time you’ve been beat Triva *This is The Third Creepypasta To Be Explained By TheStickyPaddle The Others Being Sonic.EXE and Tails Doll *MARIO was Mentioned By The Ticket Taker in Mr. Mix vs The Ticket Taker Category:Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta Participants Category:Season 1 Category:Sonic.EXE vs MARIO Category:Matthew Thomas Category:Male Category:Season 2 Category:Sonic.EXE vs MARIO 2 Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Gaming All Star Rap Battles Category:Season 1 Characters [[Categ